


Wicked Ways

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mystery, Post Game(s), Post-Canon, References to Previous Games, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: When Diana and her Agent are forced to take leave after breaking the rules during a previous contract, Diana and him decide to take on a job without the ICA's help, leading them to a small town, a strange truth and a dangerous path.





	Wicked Ways

“This time of year sure is dangerous,” the man said, leaning over and grabbing the coffee cup to take a sip.

“Yeah, but the cops have got everything under control”

“Hah,” The first man said “Fat chance of that. I was listening in on gossip, cops are stumped on some case… they didn’t know I was listening in, but it sounds like murder to me”

“What? Like.. a goddamn serial killer or something?”

The man nodded and paused as he tilted the cup towards his lips “or terrorists, whatever it was. They wanted to keep a tight lid on it”

“Yeah, which is obviously why they were chatting it up like a couple of high schoolers in public. Marty, you need to lay off the CSI” He smacked his friend on the back and the aftershock caused some of the coffee to spill out and down the man's front.

While this was happening, another man who was sat in a booth looked on, he finally put his menu and beckoned a waitress over

“You ready to order, Darling?” She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face to please all the fake people who came in the diner.

"I'll have the pancakes with a side of bacon, and a coffee"

"Sugar, cream?"

"Both" He set the menu on the table and she gave him a slight smile "I'll have it out for you right away"

It was mid-afternoon. He had arrived just the previous night and his body still hadn’t adjusted to the jet lag he was feeling. He assumed it was from the plane. He flew business this time as he often did. After all, he was here on a job.

But he wasn’t alone.

A woman with sunglasses on came into the diner, she was average height and wore a buttoned jacket over a long black shirt. Her hair was red, but it was the kind of red that only looked it in the direct sunlight, which at this moment was shining from the windows directly into her eyes, it lit up the colors of her hair and made him want to look away.

One of the men who had been discussing the conspiracy of the local police force noticed her and leaned over the other side of the booth she had chosen to sit in, his friend still by the door and looking sadly at his ruined shirt.

“Have I seen you around here before?” The man asked

"I don't believe so," The woman said, an American accent escaped her lips. She wasn't looking at the man, but at her menu.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you before. You look like..."

"Let me guess" She began "I look like a woman you've slept with?"

The man let out a laugh, was it lecherous or nervousness “Hey, don’t judge me so fast without knowing a thing about me, toots” He said, he leaned over to put his hand against her thigh. She remained composed as she was known to do

“Name’s Kevin, what’s yours?”

“Toots, apparently.” She responded without taking her eyes off the menu. “I believe you should be heading back to the 1950s. Seems like they’ve lost one of their eggheads”

While the situation with Kevin and the woman was unfolding, the waitress came back around to set a plate of food on the table in front of him. He nodded a thank you to the waitress but ignored the food. Pushing himself out of the booth and approaching Kevin. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, Kevin. Was it?” He asked

The man looked bewildered as he looked around at the man “Yeah? What the… who the fuck are you?”

"This is a diner, not the seedy bar establishment you are used to. I'd suggest you go somewhere you are more comfortable"

"I'm comfortable right here buddy, now leave us alone"

"Excuse me, Miss, are you comfortable?" He asked the woman, their eyes meeting, there was a devious smile in hers that he knew so well.

“I’d be more comfortable if Kevin here would take his hand off my thigh,” She said, setting down the menu and calmly resting her hands on the table.

“What do you say, Kevin?” The man from the booth discreetly grabbed the man’s hand and twisted his wrist in one quick motion. The pain didn’t register right away, but when it did the man’s eyes widened with the shock, he looked as though he would faint right there on the spot.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to put your hands in places it could get…hurt?”

“What kind of fucking psycho are you?”

“Not a psycho, just a concerned citizen.” He let go of the man’s wrist “Now get out of here”

“Ma-marty,” Kevin said, grabbing his hand and rushing over to his friend “You’re not going to fucking believe this!” He spoke to Marty in hushed tones and pointed over to the man and woman at the booth

“Are you ordering?” He asked her after the two coffee conspiracy theorists left the diner.

“I’m not sure, what’s good here?”

He sat down in her booth “I just got here, so I’m not sure”

She arched her eyebrows “You… just got here?”

“Layover – it’s not important”

“You didn’t call me about a layover”

“I didn’t feel like I needed to”

“Well it would have been nice to know”

“Okay, next time I’ll check in.”

“That’s not what I meant”

“Alright, are you okay?” He asked her as the food he ordered sat at his booth untouched and forgotten

“Yes,” She took a pause “Kevin won’t be doing that to anyone else for quite a while. When did you learn to break a hand that efficiently”

“Probably around nine years old.” He said matter-of-factly

She grimaced “Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that man?”

“You make a point of it every time he’s brought up. But as you know, I also broke his neck. So…”

“Poetic justice,” She said with a smile

“So, why the meeting?”

“As you know, the ICA isn’t happy with us after our indiscretion during the last case and is more or less… giving us a paid suspension”

“You spoke of this on the phone, do you know how long it will be?”

“No longer than a couple of weeks. But in the meantime, I’ve decided to–”

“Risk the wrath of the ICA by coming to meet me in person again?” He asked

“Yes, but also… There’s a case, we’re doing this one off the record. But I think you’ll agree there’s no way it can wait”

“What if it goes to one of the other agents at the ICA during our suspension?”

“Improbable, I stole the file”

“You enjoy trouble, don’t you?”

“As my father used to say, without trouble, life would be boring” There was a mischievousness in her eyes he knew only too well.

“So what are we doing?”

“We are meeting in a more private location later on to discuss the details of the case. Never know who could be listening in”

“You have a place in mind?”

She took a napkin and retrieved a pen out of her small purse “I’m writing down an address, meet me there by sundown and we’ll talk more.” She folded the napkin up and slid it across the table, rising from the booth.

“Thank you kindly for helping me with those angry men, kind sir,” She said as the waitress looked over at her booth “It was much appreciated”

“It was no problem” His eyes darted from her to the waitress, who had been pretending to clean the same spot on the counter for five minutes now. She caught him looking and looked away as the redhead adjusted her bag and headed out the diner door.

The waitress took this chance to walk to his former booth and grab his meal, setting it on the table in front of the new booth. She gave him a smile “Shouldn’t be saying nothing, but… that woman, she gave you an address?”

“It was a thank you note” He lied, staring at the plate in front of him

“It’s no shame to want to hook up with a beautiful woman, but if you want someone with a little more substance… Give me a call” She grabbed the pen that had been left sitting on the table and wrote her number onto a napkin. She gave him a wink and a smile before heading back behind the counter.

He stared at the napkin, and then the food, and then he waited for the waitress to head to the back room and he quickly exited the diner.

 


End file.
